Fuji's Photos
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: It's Fuji's birthday and there is only one thing that make his day absolutely perfect.  FujixRyoma oneshot written for The Akumas Sakura Violin


**Title: Fuji's Photos.  
Authoress: xXxDreamwindxXx  
Rating: K+  
Selected Pairing; Ryoma & Fuji  
Style; Oneshot – Yaoi  
Anime; Prince of Tennis  
Written for; ****The Akuma's Sakura Violin**  
**Required; Akuma-Style Fluffyness (:**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while; I've been working on my Gourd for my Gaara cosplay… And I kinda bodged up the internet. *cries*  
Anyways, this is part 1 of an Art (or Literature) Trade for **The Akuma's Sakura Violin**. I hope you like it dear (: Also, like I said on the train when we were discussing PoT… And Dreamwind style Kink (innocent, I swear)… I told her the first thing that comes to mind when I hear the word *or name, for that matter* 'Fuji' is… Fuji Film, Cameras, ect, thus the title 'Fuji's Photos'.

**Disclaimer;** I have not written a substantial Prince of Tennis fic before, let alone a RyomaxFuji one. I tend to make up the plot on the spot, so not a lot of thought goes into it. Also, it has been so long since I have read anything to do with Prince of Tennis, so if I get the suffixes, nicknames, ect wrong, forgive me? *Offers a cookie***  
**

****Saa~! =Normal  
_Saa~! = _Thoughts  
"Saa~!" = Talking

_**~Fuji's Photos, Begin~**_

"Ne, ne, Ryoma!" Eiji called excitedly, rocking on the balls of his feet as Ryoma walked onto the tennis courts for practise. "Guess what!"  
Ryoma shrugged and pulled off his jacket. "Dunno, Eiji-sempai. What?"  
Eiji's Cheshire-cat like grin widened and he beckoned Ryoma closer.  
"It's Fuji-kun's birthday soon, we're gonna have a surprise party!"  
Ryoma stared up at his sempai blankly for a few moments.  
"Eiji-sempai? Would Fuji _want_ a surprise party?"  
Furrowing his brow slightly, Eiji scratched his chin.  
"Mou, I never thought of it like that before… I know! I'll ask him what he thinks of the idea!"  
As Eiji moved to bound up to the nearby teammate, Ryoma caught his sleeve and dragged him back.  
"Sempai," Ryoma said, patting the confused senior on the shoulder. "It won't be a surprise party if you tell him."  
Eiji's sapphire eyes twinkled in the sunlight and another smile crossed his face.  
"You're right, Ryoma, I think I'll go ask Inui~!"  
Ryoma rolled his eyes and fought back a chuckle as the hyperactive red head bounded happily back across the tennis courts towards the sidelines where a glasses-clad teammate sat, a table of steaming plastic cups next to him.  
Ryoma shivered as he slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and began walking towards Momo. Something told him this surprise party wasn't going to go as Eiji had hoped.

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

"Saa~! Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked as he and Ryoma walked home together.  
"Hai, Sempai?"  
"Why was Eiji so excited today? I mean, even more so than usual."  
"It's a long story," Ryoma sighed.  
_What if Fuji already knows about the party? After all, it's impossible for Eiji to keep secrets.  
_"I've got time," Fuji smiled as the two of them stopped at the corner where they usually part ways.  
Ryoma shook his head.  
"Sorry, Fuji-sempai, but I don't. I gotta help mum with dinner."  
Fuji watched as Ryoma walked faster than usual down the street and a small smile crept across his face.  
"Ryoma's hiding something from me. And I'm going to find out exactly what."

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

Carefully, Ryoma folded down one corner of the parcel paper, bit off a small amount of tape to hold it down then did the same to another corner.  
"Ryoma-kun~!"  
"Nani?" Ryoma drawled as his father burst into his bedroom.  
"Whatcha doing?"  
"Wrapping," Ryoma said simply, gesturing to the medium sized navy blue parcel on his bed.  
"Ooooooh, for me?"  
"Baka. What do you think?"  
His father grinned childishly. "Yes?"  
Ryoma sighed, pushing the parcel out of eyesight.  
"No, for a friend… What do _you_ want anyway?"  
"Came to see if you're ready to go, one of your friends is waiting downstairs."  
Closing his eyes, Ryoma slung his tennis bag over his shoulder before heading towards his bedroom door.  
"Dad?" he said slowly, not looking back.  
"Yes, Ryo-kun?"  
"Get away from the present."  
"But-"  
"Better yet," Ryoma mused. "Get out of my room."  
"Mou~!"  
"_**Now**_."  
Dejected, he trudged past Ryoma, shooting his son a pleading look; Ryoma shook his head, slamming the door behind him.  
"Fuji-kun! Ryoma's hiding something from me! He won't let me touch it!"  
"Saa~!" Fuji grinned. "Will you show _me_ then, Ryoma-kun?"  
Ryoma deadpanned, he could have very well whacked his father over the back of the head at that very moment.  
"Ano… Iie, Fuji-kun."  
"Please? I _am_ the Birthday Boy today, after all," he pouted, and before Ryoma could answer, he had taken hold of his hand and dragged him back upstairs.  
"So," Fuji mused, looking around at the many Tennis posters on the walls. "This is your room?"  
"Hai," Ryoma sighed, staring at his alarm clock. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry."  
"The Birthday Boy is allowed be late," Fuji said importantly. "You should know that Ryo-kun."  
Fuji's eyes fell on the navy parcel partially concealed by pillows on Ryoma's bed and walked over to it.  
Taking hold of the small note on the top, he looked up and smiled.  
"This is for me?"  
Ryoma rolled his eyes; he had planned on giving it to Fuji at the surprise party.  
"Hai. Happy Birthday, Sempai."  
Sitting on Ryoma's bed, Fuji ripped the paper from the box and grinned.  
"A new camera?"  
Ryoma nodded. "Er, like it?"  
"Love it!"  
The pair were quiet for a while as Fuji looked over his new camera.  
"Saa~!" he said after a while. "Ryo-kun? Do you know what would make this gift even better?"

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

"Ryoma-kun! You're late!" Eiji scolded when he and Fuji had finally made it to practise.  
"What about Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma muttered. "He's late, too."  
"Hai, but he's the Birthday Boy, he can't get into trouble."  
Fuji leant down and put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.  
"Told you," he whispered.  
"Ok, Ryoma, because you're late, you owe us ten laps. Now! Go! Go! Go!" Eiji ordered.  
Ryoma frowned. "I think you've been hanging around Bachou a little too much, Sempai."  
"_Twelve_ laps."  
Pulling off his jacket, Ryoma set off at a medium paced jog, Eiji running happily by his side.  
"You know, Sempai," Ryoma muttered. "When you assign someone laps, you're _not_ supposed to run them, too."  
"Ne, ne, but it looked like so much fun~!" he laughed.  
_Huff, puff.  
__**Five laps.**_  
_Huff, huff_.  
_Puff, puff._  
_**Eight. **_  
_Huff, huff._  
_**Nine.  
**__Puff, huff.  
Click.  
Flash.  
_"Sempai?" Ryoma panted as he looked over his shoulder at the red haired boy who –_still_- pranced happily along behind him. "What was that?"  
"Dunno," Eiji shrugged as they continued to run laps.  
_Huff, puff.  
Huff._  
_**Ten.**_  
After a while, Ryoma looked back over his shoulder. "Where's Tezuka?"  
"Tezuka?" Eiji laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "He's setting up for the party and he left me in charge! Can you imagine that?"  
_Not Tezuka setting up for a party, that's for sure._  
As Ryoma finished his final lap, he slowed to a walk; Training was about to begin.  
"-Come **on**!" Eiji hollered as Ryoma and Momo played a match. "One, two! Back and forth! Momo-chan! Stay on your toes! Return it, Ryoma-kun! Lob it! _Lob it_! I SAID **LOB** IT, _NOT_ SLICE IT!"  
"Y'know," Momo grumbled as the two of them finally finished, and collapsed in a heap next to the net. "I think Eiji's taking the whole 'Tezuka Replacement' thing a little _too _seriously."  
A serious Eiji was far worse than a fun loving Tezuka, by far.  
Ryoma pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe dry his forehead.  
_Flash. Click._  
"Momo-chan?" Ryoma asked. "What was that?  
"Dunno."  
After training had finished for the day, Ryoma zipped up his tennis bag and made his way towards the sidelines; There, Fuji sat, holding a small, familiar jacket.  
"Arigato," Ryoma muttered, reaching out to take it.  
Swiftly, Fuji moved it out of Ryoma's reach.  
"Er, Sempai?" the small boy asked, confused.  
Fuji smiled wickedly. "Personally, I think you look better without it."

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

"Mmrph," Ryoma grumbled as he pulled on a black, button down suit shirt.  
"Why don't you just unbutton it?" Fuji mused as he sprawled across Ryoma's bed, playing around with his new camera.  
Eiji had left Ryoma in charge of getting the Birthday Boy to Kawamura's sushi shop, which resulted in Ryoma awkwardly asking Fuji if he would like to go out to dinner; All too delighted by the idea, Fuji agreed.  
"Because," Ryoma answered. "It's easier this way."  
_Click._  
"Sure looks easier," Fuji chuckled.  
As Ryoma finally managed to pull his head through the right hole, something green and silky hit him in the face.  
"Nani?" he blinked, picking it up.  
"It's a tie, Ryo-kun. Wear it."  
"Why?"  
"Because, it matches your hair."  
Draping it around his neck, Ryoma tried knotting the piece of green fabric.  
_Click._  
"Did you just take a photo of me, Fuji-sempai?"  
"Nope."  
Shrugging, Ryoma tried to twist the fabric around and around.  
_Click, click_.  
"I think you did, Sempai."  
"Did not," he smiled innocently.  
Gathering a fistful of the green fabric, Ryoma bunched it up and tried to twist the free part of the tie around it.  
_Click._  
"Awww! Ryo-kun doesn't know how to do up a tie!" Fuji laughed heartily, taking another snapshot of Ryoma's slightly agitated face, the crumpled tie still in his hands.  
"That's it," Ryoma said firmly, throwing the tie onto the floor. "I'm not wearing it. Let's get going."  
"Mou~! But Ryo-chan! I picked that tie out just for you… And now you're not going to wear it?"  
Standing, Fuji picked up the piece of crumpled fabric and draped it once more around Ryoma's neck.  
"There," he said, proud, stepping back to look at the knotted tie. "Perfect."  
"Now can we go?" Ryoma sighed, starting for the door.  
Fuji chuckled, taking another snap shot.  
"Not yet."  
"_Why_?"  
_Click, flash, click._  
"You're still wearing your tennis shorts."  
"Somehow," Ryoma muttered quietly as he watched his senior plough through his wardrobe, flinging items of clothing into a '_maybe_' pile. "I don't think getting him that camera was a good idea."

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

"Great," Ryoma muttered, now fully dressed. "Can we go now?"  
"Yup!" Fuji grinned, admiring his work.  
"_Finally_."  
Ryoma lead Fuji out of his house and the pair started down the street, Fuji chuckling all the while.  
"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked after a while, annoyed.  
"Nothing," Fuji grinned, waving a hand dismissively, using the other hand to pat the camera draped around his neck affectionately.  
They walked past the blackened windows of the Sushi shop – the lights were out.  
"Maybe it's closed?" Fuji suggested.  
Ryoma shrugged, taking his friends hand and dragged him inside.  
The lights immediately flickered on and a chorus of "Surprise!" echoed around the room.  
"Happy birthday, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma murmured from his side.  
"You all did this for me?" he the Birthday Boy grinned and his teammates nodded.  
"Yup~!" Eiji exclaimed clasping his hands together. "Now, let's eat!"  
A banquet of different types of rice, fish and sushi was laid out on the table and they all took their places, Fuji at the head.  
Halfway through the meal, Fuji began to chuckle and pulled out his camera once more.  
"Guess what," he said to Tezuka who was sitting beside him.  
Swallowing his shrimp, Ryoma, too, looked up.  
"Ryoma has tennis ball Pyjamas."  
"Nya~!" Eiji called from across the table. "How cute!"  
Fuji nodded. Switching on his camera, he passed it to Tezuka.  
"Think we can connect it to the television?" he asked, nodding towards the corner of the room.  
Tezuka stood. "I'll see what I can do."

~_**Fuji's Photos~**_

Ryoma buried his head in his lap as photos of him flickered across the screen of the television, one after the other.  
He had no idea that Fuji had taken _that_ many photos of him.  
Photos of him getting dressed, photos of him running laps with Eiji, photos of him playing a match with Momo during practise… Photos of him wiping his forehead with his shirt; several inches of his stomach showing.  
He cautiously looked up, only to pinch his eyes shut once more, a pink tinge covering his face, rapidly turning into a deep scarlet.  
Photos from this morning!  
The near constant chorus of laughs and 'Aww's' fell silent, and Ryoma felt a dozen pairs of eyes on him.  
Peeking upwards, he glared at Fuji, who was sitting next to him.  
"I told you to delete those!" Ryoma mumbled, gesturing to the photo of himself with Fuji's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
The screen changed again and Ryoma's face turned an even deeper red; Fuji's lips locked tightly around his own, one hand was wrapped around Ryoma's waist, the other resting on his cheek.  
"When you said there was something _else_ that could improve your gift, I didn't think you meant _that_."  
Swiftly, Fuji pulled the unsuspecting boy into his lap; Ryoma buried his face into Fuji's shoulder.  
"Ryo-kun?" Fuji whispered softly, his lips right next to Ryoma's ear.  
"H-hai?"  
"You're blushing."  
Ryoma lifted his head and looked up.  
"A-am not," he protested.  
Sapphire eyes met gold, Fuji's lips met his.  
Ryoma's heartbeat quickened as it had done that very morning.  
Fuji smiled into the kiss and rested his forehead against Ryoma's, gazing into his golden eyes.  
_Click.  
_"Fuji-sempai," Ryoma pouted, his face glowing a deeper red.  
"Are too."  
Oblivious to the many onlookers, Fuji turned Ryoma around in his lap, and the group of them went back to watching the montage of photos, Fuji's arms still snaked around the younger boy's waist.

_**~Fuji's Photos~**_

**A/N:** Well, that was fun! Just under two hours of writing… And only the last paragraph has hugs and kissing in it. Fail, just fail.  
Oh well, still fun to write.  
Can you tell I forgot Ryoma's dad's name? Narij…something… Kept trying to write 'Nandos' a lot of the time… Was hungry xD And… Craving Nandos? I dunno.  
Anyways, that was an attempted Akuma-styled fluff fic Art trade for Akuma-chan herself, or rather… Part one of it.  
Part two and 3 are some sketches, cause I'm cool like that and can draw wicked stick figures? (:_  
_I hope you like it x

Read and Review!

~xXxDreamwindxXx

_**~Fuji's Photos, Bonus~**_

"Ryo-kun?" Fuji asked softly as two of them sat on the swings; the moon was now high in the sky and the park was deserted.  
"Hai?" Ryoma said quietly.  
He hadn't fully recovered from earlier, a light pink still tinged his face.  
"Tell me… My birthday present… I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. Why did you pick blue wrapping paper?"  
Ryoma remained silent, so Fuji decided to press the question further.  
"Is it because it's my favourite colour?"  
Ryoma shook his head.  
"Why then, Ryo-kun?"  
"Because," Ryoma muttered, barely audible. "It's the same colour as your eyes."  
A smile crept onto Fuji's face and he wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist, his lips brushing gently across his ear and lower jawbone.  
Turning his head, Ryoma decided it was his turn to make Fuji blush, so he quickly crashed his lips down onto Fuji's.  
Breaking the kiss, Fuji pulled Ryoma off the swing and into a tight embrace.  
"Thank you for the best birthday ever, Ryo-kun."  
"Way to ruin the moment, Sempai."

_**~Fuji's Photos, End~**_


End file.
